universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Masked Man
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Beam Cannon Claus fires beams out from his cannon arm. Pressing B will shoot small beam forward for small damage but have a chance to stunned opponents in place a few seconds. When holding B, you can let the beam hit its maximum strength, while it involved standing in place. The maximum beam will easily knock out many opponents while causing making damages while losing it stunning power. Side B - Double Sword Strike Claus jumps forward swinging his sword downward. If the move makes contact with someone at sword length, you’ll automatically attack slash again twice with a finishing blow. The slash itself easily good to damage opponents and knock opponents with high percent damage away. Up B - Striking Wings Claus launches himself upwards as he summons his wing. The flight can move in whatever direction you’re moving. This move is more exclusively to recovery since it’s didn’t cause any attack. But once you tap B again as soon as brief charging time, the launch easily turn into an attack. While the fight can’t be controlled as it’s recovery counterpart, it’s deal medium damage with knockback. Down B - PK Thunder Claus draws his sword as he stabbed the ground. Once the stabbed happen, a thunderbolt comes down and strikes down. The Thunder Burst hit Claus as it’s discharged energy around his body. The energy itself strike opponents around it as he's easily damaged opponents for good damage with high knockback. Final Smash - Lightning Strike Claus lifts his sword upwards before slashing down as it starts summoning lightning strike downward. The lightning aim at every opponent on the stage, where easily got massive damage with instant knockback. While the move itself can be predictable and easily avoidable, the bolts can easily go well if opponents are close together. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Mother 3 Category:Male Category:Sorta Human Category:Cyborg Category:Kid Category:Villains Category:People who got Brainwashed Category:Gunholders Category:Sword Wielders Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Thunder User Category:Back from the Dead Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets